


Taste of Pleasure

by TempestInTheNight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestInTheNight/pseuds/TempestInTheNight
Summary: InuYasha's off with Kikyo again and Sesshomaru finds her and suggests he help relieve her stress. Very suggestfully suggests.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	Taste of Pleasure

Kagome sat on the edge of the well, unsurprised that InuYasha wasn't there to greet her.

 _He probably ran off with Kikyo. Again._ She sighed heavily. Her friends would be back in the village but she didn't feel much like meeting up with them, knowing that they would fawn over her because of what happened.

"Where is the hanyo?"

Kagome jumped, feeling the strong, nearly overpowering yoki of Sesshomaru at the same moment she heard his deep voice.

"Sesshomaru!" She pushed off of the wood ledge and moved to stand just as Sesshomaru walked out of the forest to step before her. She reached for her bow and arrows but only found her yellow backpack on her back and she wanted to smack herself for her stupidity.

"Priestess." He eyed her, his expression mocking. "Has the hanyo abandoned you?"

The words stung and she bit her lower lip but she couldn't bring herself to admit the truth and correct Sesshomaru's assumption. InuYasha would return...eventually.

He smirked. "Perhaps it is time you chose a male more capable of caring for your needs."

She flinched. The only other man she knew who was interested in her in this era was Koga and she had no desire at all to be with the wolf yokai. Nor did was she interested in Hojo in her own time either.

"I'm fine," she said stiffly, wondering why he didn't just attack or leave.

"Hnn." He raised a brow. "You are tense, priestess. Perhaps you are in need of relief."

Kagome's eyes widened as she caught his insinuation. "N-no, thanks," she blurted, her face heating.

He stepped closer, trapping her to the well with one arm and his own body. Kagome would have to risk impaling herself on the spikes if she wanted to be free and it just didn't seem worthwhile. She swallowed.

"You have not even heard this one's offer," he bent to say lowly in her ear.

Kagome swallowed again as his head drifted down her neck, his voice lightly caressing her skin. Moments later, as she tried to find some way of convincing him to leave her be, he found the zipper to her dress and tugged it free.

Her head swam in confusion. Where had he learned to use a zipper?

And then his fingers were sliding down to cup her through her panties, teasing her clit until she began to shake with pleasure.

"Sesshomaru," she pleased, her fingers digging into his sleeves.

He looked up, his eyes tinged red, as he smirked at her. "Think about it," he taunted as his fingers slid inside her underwear to touch her clit directly. "Who else would make you feel this way? Certainly not the hanyo."

She whimpered and pulled harder on his sleeves as he chuckled. "But you _hate_ humans!"

"Perhaps," he answered, his fingers slowly circling her clit teasingly, "you do not know this one as well as you think."

And with that, his fingers tugged on her clit, pinching and lightly pulling it as she began to shake against him. His head dipped down to lick her exposed chest--when had her shirt and bra been pushed up and how?--and then he suckled her nipple, pausing every few moments to lick the tightened nub.

She let go of his sleeves to cover her mouth so he couldn't hear the sounds escaping but she wasn't able to muffle her cries completely as she came, sagging between his body and the lip of the well.

He removed his hand and licked his fingers clean as she watched him through dilated eyes. Her body was exhausted but that move had her wanting more.

And then he efficiently restored her clothing to its rightful places, even managing to tuck in and rezip her skirt.

"Call," he said, tracking her lips with his slightly damp fingers, "and this one will come for you, priestess, and show you what the hanyo will not."

And then he left her there, trembling against the well, wondering what the hell had just happened. 


End file.
